rpgmakerfandomcom-20200222-history
A Timeless Story
A Timeless Story is an RPG game made by Midori Fragments. Synopsis Some people never change, in the true sense of the word. Lysander has stopped aging as a result of events that have inextricably tied him to a specific occurrence in his past. But what if he could go back and change those events? Will he manage to let go of his mistakes or will he irreversibly drown in his regrets? Game Features The player moves a character through two-dimensional fields, interacting with and examining various objects. The game files can be saved by accessing on the menu. The gameplay consists of investigating through objects in order to find out more about Lysander's past. The only way to get the True Ending is to get a certain item at the beginning of the game. Characters Lysander A calm, meek young man, whose only friend was Alys. One day he planned to confess his feelings to her, until she interupted him to say she was going to have an arranged marriage in order to have enough money to pay for her mother's operation. Heartbroken, Lysander decided not to see her again, even when Alys's husband starts mistreating her and kills her. Blaming himself, he moves to another town and as years pass, he realizes he has stopped aging. 50 years after Alys's death, Lysander returns to his hometown, where he meets Dellbert, Alys's grandson. Lysander sees this as his second chance and atone his mistakes. Unfortunately because of his selfishness, Dell dies. The event is so traumatizing that he ends up trapped in a realm until he confronts the ghosts of his past. Alys The childhood friend of Lysander and his first love. A cheerful and excitable girl, she was forced to marry a rich man named Glenn in order to have income for her mother’s operation. She gave the news to Lysander when he was about to confess his feelings for her. After a heartbroken Lysander decides not to see her again and her mother dies anyway, Alys lives an unhappy marriage with Glenn until she dies. She also wrote numerous letters to Lysander, but he was too afraid to save her from her abusive husband. In her last letter she regrets she didn't marry him instead and gives him her hairclip. This hairclip may change the events of the story. Even though she died 50 years prior to the events of the story, her death still affects Lysander, to the point of treating her grandson Dell, as a replacement for her. Dellbert The son of Daniel (the son of Alys and Glenn). He’s Alys’s grandson and has inherited her red hair and spunky attitude. Dell is a rebellious teenager who escaped from home, because they disapproved of his dream to become a pianist. He later moves to live with Lysander. However, Lysander sees Dell as his chance to atone for not protecting Alys. Eventually he becomes too overprotective with him, forcing Dell to escape from Lysander’s house. This resulted in Dell being hit by a car and dying. Depending on the ending, he can still be saved. Endings Bad Ending If Lysander doesn't destroy all the clocks, he's confronted by the spirits of Alys and Dell. Both accuse him of being the cause of their deaths, and while Alys calls him a coward, Dell calls him selfish for seeing him as a replacement for Alys. Lysander smiles, resigned to his fate, as Alys and Dell stab him to death. Neutral Ending If Lysander destroys all the clocks but doesn't retrieve Alys's hairpin, he wakes up at his bed and dismisses the whole adventure in the realm as a nightmare. He decides to continue living his immortal life, but living with the guilt of causing Alys and Dell's deaths. True Ending If Lysander destroys all the clocks and retrieves Alys's hairclip, he rewinds the Great Clock. He's sent to the time Dell is about to be run by a car, and pulls him on time. Lysander apologizes to him and confesses about his guilt for being unable to save Alys in the past. Dell understands and continues to live with him. The final scene features Lysander visiting Alys's grave. Now he accepts his immortality and is ready to start a new life with Dell. Trivia * It has a prequel game named A Figment of Discord which is centered on Eris, Glenn's second wife. * According to the creator, a manga adaptation of the game is on the works. Category:Games by Midori Fragments Category:Horror Releases (RPG Maker VX Ace) Category:Released in 2016 Category:Western Games Category:Releases (RPG Maker VX Ace) Category:Drama Category:Puzzle Category:Mystery Category:Non-RPG Category:Completed Projects (PC) Category:Horror